Secret Family
by lovehurts62598
Summary: Max is an orphan. She meets Fang when he comes to the orphanage with the whole other boy orphanage. Some strange things start to happen and Max is determined to find out what is wrong. But when Fang reveals to her what she really is she is in danger. FAX


Secret Family: Summary: Max is an orphan. She has no idea how her parents died or who they were. Then Max meets Fang, another orphan with the same background. But Fang knows the truth about both of them. FAX! EGGY!

Chapter 1

"MAX!" My mom screamed as she was pulled by an invisible force into a dark black pit.

"Mom!" I tried to reach her but I couldn't move.

"Max, always remember, you're never alone!" My mom screamed her last words and I woke up with a start. I sighed. I had another nightmare replaying the night my mother died. I had no idea what was in the pit or how my mom even got near the pit but I never asked my dad. Maybe because I never knew my dad.

"Get up! We have visitors today." The nasty head mistress of the Sea Side Orphanage barked orders as she knocked on the door. I shared a room with my friends Ella, Nudge, and Angel. Ella, Nudge, and I are all 16. Angel is 15. I heard Angel and Ella start to get up but there was no noise from Nudge.

"Do we have to get the ice bucket again?" Ella asked with a twinkle in her soft brown eyes.

"I think so. I'll go get the ICE BUCKET right now!" I said in a loud voice and started to stomp towards the door. Nudge shot up and yelled, "I'm up! I will kill you if you put water on my hair! Boys are coming today and I want to look presentable!" I rolled my eyes and got dressed. I picked a see through shirt with a black tank top underneath. The white shirt had a black guitar with neon explosives. I also wore a pair of tight black shorts and a pair of purple Converse. Angel and Ella hurried, picking out their outfits while Nudge put on the outfit she carefully laid out last night. I couldn't look in any of their closets. Too much pink makes me barf.

"5 minutes till breakfast! Move your butts!" Valencia, the head mistress yelled again from the hallways. We all hurried and ran down the stairs to the huge dinning room. Nudge, Ella, Angel, and I sat down at our usual table. All the other girls came over and tried to sit with us. We were the most popular girls in the orphanage. After eating breakfast, Valencia stood up in the front of the room.

"I would like your attention please!" She yelled. Valencia didn't need to yell. Everyone was looking at her. "We, the Sea Side Orphanage are going to be housing the Lake Shore Orphanage for 4 years. Their buildings were burnt down and we have offered our hospitality. Be sure to welcome them. Classes will go as scheduled but now they will be bigger. They are arriving about now!" A gray bus pulled up. Two more buses followed the first. A rather scrawny looking man stepped out of the 1st bus. He yelled an order and boys began to pile out of the buses. They all marched army style into the hall and stood in front behind Valencia. I'm not usually interested in guys but I saw more than a couple look in my direction. Ella, Nudge, and Angel all started to talk about which ones were the cutest. I saw a strawberry blonde boy check out Ella and then winked at me. I just rolled my eyes. The head master walked up to our head mistress and kissed her hand. I gagged and caught a guy's eye. He had dark brown hair and the most gorgeous obsidian eyes. He was smirking at me for my little gag show. I smirked back and then turned my attention to Nudge, Ella, and Angel.

"Sooo! Who do you think is the cutest?" Nudge squealed to me.

"Me" I asked. "Ummmm probably…" I was cut off by a tap on my shoulder.

Fang's POV

As Iggy and I got off the bus, Iggy began to talk excitedly.

"So how many hot chicks do you think is gonna be there, huh? I hope a lot! I can't wait! And imppphhh…" I put my hand over Iggy's mouth.

"If you get any more excited, Iggy, your gonna pee your pants." I said with a smirk. Iggy blushed red and we walked into the impressive main hall. Tables of girls greeted us when we walked in. Jeb, our head master, went over to a strict looking lady and kissed her on the hand. I looked at Iggy to see if he had saw that but he was just winking at girls. I looked in the direction where he was facing. There was a table in the middle of the room with 4 girls. There was a dark haired girl, a light brown haired girl, and 2 blondes. One of the blondes caught Jeb's flirt fest and gagged. She caught my eye when she turned to talk to her friends. I smirked at her and she smirked right back. Iggy nudged my shoulder

"WHAT?" I asked annoyed that he had bothered me while I was staring at the one girl.

"Go talk to her! Jeb's not looking! And classes don't start for another 2 hours." Iggy pushed me toward the table.

"No!" I protested.

"Do it!" He said and pushed me all the way to the girl's table. I took a breath and tapped the blonde I smirked at on the shoulder.

Max's POV

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Nudge, Ella, and Angel all stopped talking and all of their jaws dropped at the person behind me. And since my life sucks the whole room went silent too. I slowly turned around to look at the stranger.

A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you liked my story! Please review! Thanks!


End file.
